Daddy
by Nastasia the fandom fiend
Summary: basicallly im terrible at summaries and heres the best ive got: Maka is terribly mad at her father, Spirit is feeling oh so bad about it, they go through 3 flashbacks and Maka is just about loving her dad again.


Disclaimer

A/n: this is my first soul eater fanfic, but I think I am generally an okay to good writer so read on please

"So…." Maka lead on, expecting a plausible, honest answer. She was saddened, but completely determined to know why. Spirit was shell-shocked by the bluntness of his daughter. One minute they are talking over what pizza toppings to get to please the entire academy, another minute they are discussing ' love life. "Ummm…" he responded stupidly. Maka stood in a huff, dwelling in what forced her into that state. The red head playboy, the one night stand king, one heart breaking machine among the other millions, the porn hoarding man she used to call….. ugh, daddy. Those times weren't at all blurry (although she wished they were) on her way out she recalled the first memory.

*flashback (story told in normal pov)*

Maka, munch younger, before the divorce sobbed softly. Spirit had been strolling through the neighborhood that Saturday morning for no apparent reason. Just a random act of boredom. He had presumed that his daughter was sleeping at home with Kami, but his thoughts were prove wrong when he heard tears being unleashed in the midst of the weekend morning silence. The death scythe took to investigating, and oddly his ears strung him along to their house. Putting one plus one together (little girl crying, his house) he rushed to Maka. The dad dashed to the backyard, and sure enough, Maka was sitting still on the wooden swing set beside the shed, her little legs dangling. The sight itself was heart sinking; she appeared to be truly crestfallen. However, her hands gripped the metal chains of the swing giving off a heated impression. She was torn between emotions. Spirit kneed down beside his child so the two would see eye to eye. "What's wrong?" He attempted to verbally comfort her. Maka sniffled heavily, "I can't go like the big kids can." At first the twenty-two year old didn't understand, but then she demonstrated what she meant by swinging her legs rapidly. With the blonde five year old holding on tight, Spirit stepped behind her. He pulled the swing, winding it up above his head, then letting go. She came down fast swooshing like an eagle, tears drying with an eye squinting grin. The father was so happy he didn't even mind that on her way down she kicked the back of his head landing him into the dirt. To Makas great dismay her soaring came to an end, and it dawned on her that she still didn't know how to do so by herself, and her smile sloppily slid off. Noticing this Albarn sat beside her and displayed how to do it. "Kick, tuck." He instructed. Maka copied him and soon enough sh took to the sky giggling and beaming so hard you could see it from space. "Great job Maka!" Spirit encouraged her sincerely. "Thanks Daddy!" She hollered waking the entire city.

*end of flashback*

"Whatever…." The fifteen year old mumbled under her breath. The reliving of memories didn't change her salty attitude. As her struggles ended and she finally pushed open the heavy door and ran away.

-where Spirit is, in his POV-

I sat in my troubles, knowing I had to apologize for being who am I, so she could love me like how she did when she was a child. My mind wandered to her elementary graduation.

#flashback

As Maka climbed the stairs of the schools stage, she was rewarded a few papers. One for excellence in reading, another for being a meister, and the final for passing elementary. I howled jubilantly, "Yesss! Yayy for sweety! Go MAKA! GO MAKA GO! GO MAKA GO! YAY!" I ran onto stage throwing three bouquets of roses into her arms. I snatched her up into a rib crushing, lung splitting joyous, fluffy hug. "Congratulations!" I yelled happy for her passing the fifth grade and just her being her. "Dad…" she muttered. At that time i realized she was the first fifth grader on stage, and that she wasn't the only one to be awarded. I laughed sheepishly at my oblivious behavior and was escorted out, while other kids poked fu at her for me stopping g the entire program

-later that night in the flash back-

I sat on the edge of my bed, I had caused so much trouble and now Maka was going to get bullied. Just then Maka appeared at the door."Wanna take a few picture she said still wearing her adorable floral dress holding hew certificates. I simply cheesed, Maka repeated herself. It must've seemed like I was in a trance "huh Daddy?"

#end of flashback

Realizing that there was no time to lose he dipped down the stairs and out the door. I saw her holding her knee to her chest leaning against the wall. A terrible gash road along het shin, she must have tripped. I rushed to remove my jacket and tore off a sleeve. I dabbed some no sting rubbing alcohol along her wound and used the sleeve as gauze. While the blood slowed I sat beside her on the pavement. She whispered her thanks to me still grumpy. I didn't blame her. "Remember the day at skating rink" we suggested simultaneously.

Flashback

Maka pov

I watched him with quite the amount of amusement. I chuckled watching my father plat his face into the floor. He was oh so very uncoordinated and laughable. Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to agree with me and instead of friendly 'making fun' they were not at all laughing with him. With my grimace transforming into pursed his lip, I rolled onto the rink with skates and guided the odd red head out to the table where our shoes and other r belongings waited patiently for us to return. "Sorry for humiliating you." He apologized with a half smile drawn across his face. And not even that portion of happiness was genuine. "It's alright I reassured." The sound of the intro to the chicken dance waved through the air and I smiled. I dragged him into the rink and we moved our arms in a wing like fashion wildly. Our wheels spun swiftly as we looked like complete fools clumsily dancing. My signature ponytails taking to the air. We were hand in hand, yet our bodies were far, like how friends would spin if frolicking in flowers.

#end of flashback

"Yes I remember." My attitude lost a lot of weight. I knew he knew that for years now I had been avoiding using the D-word. I would when he answers my question, I decided. So back to business, "why did you leave mom?" I already knew it was because he loved sluts, but Im sure he could add to that. "I love you and mommy very much.." "That doesn't answer my question." I said sternly. "I didn't want to continue to hurt her." He answered, it was reasonable. It didn't heal anything, but it was something, and since he did answer I would use the D-word.

normal pov

Spirit was about to relive another memory in a flashback, but why would he do so. Because… right now, he was living in one of his happiest flashbacks in the present. "Alright, Daddy."


End file.
